La curiosidad mató al gato
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Alfred y Matthew eran por naturaleza curiosos, pero tendrían que aprender por las malas, que no debían husmear en la casa de Reino Unido.


**Título:** La curiosidad mató al gato.  
**Resumen:** Alfred y Matthew eran por naturaleza curiosos, pero tendrían que aprender por las malas, que no debían husmear en la casa de Reino Unido.  
**Advertencias:** Eh, creo que ninguna.  
**Nota1:** Me base en varias historias del folklor inglés para hacer la historia, así que haré algunas aclaraciones. Las hadas, no son criaturas muy lindas que digamos, especialmente las inglesas, que tenían fama de secuestrar niños. "Padfoot" es una referencia al perro negro que anunciaba la muerte.  
**Nota2:** Tarde tres meses, casi cuatro, en hacer la historia, así que puede parecer que la narración cambia, pido disculpas por eso. La historia no está beteada completamente, así que puede contener errores de ortografía y cosas parecidas.

**Nota3: **¡Scath (Izhi)! Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer la historia cada que te decía "¿Va bien?, ¿Segura?" y no mandarme al diablo ni nada. También gracias por revisar lo que te pase de la historia, tú eres testigo de lo fail que soy xD.

* * *

Arthur había practicado mágica negra y blanca toda su vida, y le gustaba. Si alguien le preguntase si se arrepentía o si pensaba que sería castigado por Dios debido a sus actos, probablemente no respondería, pero estaba seguro de no arrepentirse de nada. Durante las persecuciones que hizo la iglesia, Arthur se había mantenido tranquilo y apacible, obedeciendo sumisamente las ordenes aunque pensaba que era una tontería. Nunca dejó de practicar la hechicería, pero no fue algo en lo que instruiría a sus colonias, a ninguna de ellas.

La casa que Arthur había hecho en el Nuevo Mundo para su pequeña colonia era grande y espaciosa, justo lo que un aristócrata tendría, algo lleno de lujos pero extremadamente solitaria para un niño pequeño como era Estados Unidos. La casa poseía un mayordomo, una cocinera y una niñera que debía cuidar del "joven amo" cuando él estuviese en su país atendiendo asuntos de negocios, y había dos únicas reglas en la casa: La primera, no se debían hacer preguntas, simplemente acatar órdenes. La segunda, nadie, ni si quiera el "joven amo", tenía permitido acceder al ala oeste de la casa.

Alfred había sido un niño curioso y sin demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse mientras crecía, Arthur le proveía de todo cuanto le hiciese falta, y de vez en vez se dejaba caer para visitar al niño, llevándole juguetes y demás cosas extrañas del otro lado del mar. Ciertamente, Arthur ponía mucho de su parte para darle una educación adecuada, criarlo como a todo niño perteneciente a la realeza europea, pero, sin nadie que implementase disciplina en las largas temporadas que el inglés no estaba en casa, esos esfuerzos eran inútiles. Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada al joven amo, por el mismo motivo de que los sirvientes estaban en la casa para servirle y no darle ordenes, mucho menos reprenderlo de cualquier manera. El último tutor que había puesto una mano encima del joven amo había desaparecido inexplicablemente.

Arthur, como ya sabemos, hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero no estaba en la naturaleza del niño ceñirse a las estrictas leyes inglesas, a menos que fuese el mismo Arthur quien lo hiciera obedecer, y el niño alrededor de Inglaterra procuraba ser un ángel. Sin embargo, Alfred era muy curioso y Arthur lo sabía.

Un día, mientras Arthur había salido a atender unos asuntos y la cocinera hacia la cena, Alfred se había escurrido con pasos torpes hacia el lado oeste de la casa. Subió las escaleras de puntillas tratando de ser silencioso, pero sus pisadas infantiles resonaban de todas formas sobre el piso pulido. Cuando estuvo frente a la intersección donde la escalera se dividía en dos le asaltó la duda, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tras uno segundos de indecisión, terminó ganando su curiosidad y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el lado oeste de la inmensa casa.

La adrenalina le llenó el pequeño cuerpo, su imaginación producía extrañas imágenes sobre todo lo que debía haber en aquel lugar al que Arthur le había prohibido entrar en tono tan serio, ¿habría montañas de dulces que no debía comer hasta después de la cena?, quizás había aquellos libros que Arthur le decía que no podía leer hasta ser mayor, podían ser miles de cosas. Un diminuto sentimiento de culpabilidad lo llenó cuando llegó al inicio del pasillo, seguido de un nudo en el estomago; estaba desobedeciendo una orden directa de Arthur, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Sí, había hecho travesuras pequeñas como cambiar de lugar los tinteros o esconder los ingredientes de la cena, pero nunca nada tan serio.

Iba a dar un paso para seguir por el pasillo cuando la conocida voz del inglés le llegó por atrás sobresaltándolo, el tono que Arthur estaba empleando era el mismo que usó con aquel tutor que había osado pegarle a Alfred en una ocasión, la colonia sintió que su corazón se detenía aterrado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alfred? —repitió en tono severo, tomando al niño del hombro para girarlo.

Alfred se sabía condenado, ninguna excusa que diera sería buena, era un lugar prohibido y lo habían descubierto. No dijo nada ante la insistente mirada de Arthur, pero al cabo de unos segundos las lágrimas surcaron su cara y el silencio se hacía más tenso, sólo roto momentáneamente por los pequeños sollozos del aterrado niño. La nana al otro lado del vestíbulo sujetaba sus ropajes con fuerza, sabiendo que ella sería la principal culpable ante los ojos del señor Kirkland.

—No quiero volverte a ver merodeando por aquí, sabes que no lo tienes permitido —dijo en tono bajo y lento, acentuando cada una de las palabras—.Ve a tu habitación y espérame ahí, quiero que pienses en cómo me has desobedecido antes de nuestra charla, ¿bien?

Alfred salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en el ala contraria, sabiendo que cuando Arthur entrase no sería conversar precisamente lo que harían. Una vez en su habitación, Alfred miró la esquina del cuarto donde había una larga vara de abedul colocada cuidadosamente, la observó con odio y aprensión antes de cubrir su rostro con las almohadas.

Arthur iba a castigarlo por ser malo. Arthur iba a castigarlo, y Dios iba a enviarlo al infierno por ser desobediente, los sollozos pronto se convirtieron en un llanto que opacó los gritos que dio la nana en la planta inferior.

Con los años uno pensaría que las personas cambian mucho, pero no siempre es el caso. Como Alfred, que ahora siendo su propio país no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo idealista, energético y vivaz, con un sentido de la justicia algo excesivo y controversial. Se mantenía curioso, y a pesar de los doscientos treinta y cuatro años que había pasado desde su revolución, muchas veces evocaba la memoria de su vieja casa de infancia y el ala oeste a la que nunca pudo entrar. De vez en cuando entre sueños lograba divisar que era lo que tanto había escondido Arthur en aquel lugar. La esencia no había cambiado mucho, pero ahora en vez de divisar dulces y libros viejos, veía hamburguesas y extraterrestres escondidos.

Pero eran sólo eso, ilusiones. Arthur se había llevado todo lo que había sido suyo de aquel lugar cuando sus relaciones se tensaron, como si desde ese entonces se hubiese preparado para lo inevitable. Ahora la vieja casa no existía, pero Alfred estaba seguro que Arthur, siendo el viejo nostálgico que era, las tenía escondidas en alguna parte de su mansión a las afueras de Inglaterra. Y a veces Estados Unidos quería investigar en el desván, o en el sótano en busca de _algo_, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hacía. A pesar de todos esos años transcurridos Alfred no dejaba de evocar aquella única vez que había tratado de ir al ala oeste, nunca había visto a Arthur tan molesto y asustado.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho después del castigo y, por las noches, cuando sentía que había hecho algo especialmente malo, solía recordarlas con mayor nitidez.

—_Has sido un niño muy malo, Alfred. ¿Sabes lo que Dios le hace a los niños malos? ¿No? Lo suponía. Los niños malos no van al cielo, sino que sus almas se quedan atrapadas aquí, y se convierten en espíritus de brujas y duendes. Los niños malos son castigados por Dios, y el castigo divino duele más que unos cuantos azotes, así que se un buen niño y no hagas que Dios te castigue._

Actualmente Alfred no creía en brujas ni duendes, pero aún temía la ira de Dios cada que hacía algo reprochable. Pero la curiosidad siempre había sido su punto débil.

Se encontraba ahí otra vez, en casa del británico junto con su hermano gemelo y Francia en lo que sería la visita anual que hacían para pasar un rato como familia, o al menos intentarlo. Francia había ido a comprar lo que utilizarían para cenar, y Reino Unido había ido a entregar unos informes para tener el resto del día libre, antes de salir y, tratándolos como si fuesen unos niños pequeños, les dijo que no abrieran la puerta a extraños y que por ningún motivo husmeasen en los lugares que tenían prohibido entrar. Como si fuese una invitación, apenas la puerta quedó cerrada con llave, Alfred se giró hacia su hermano que se había sentado a ver televisión.

—Matthew —llamó, poniéndose al lado del susodicho—. ¿Cuánto tardarán Arthur y Francis en regresar?

El canadiense se encogió de hombros, completamente perdido en el programa de televisión. Alfred gruñó por lo bajo, poniéndose frente al otro.

—Matthew, ¿Cuánto? —repitió perdiendo la nula paciencia que tenía.

—¡No lo sé! —Gritó, empujándolo a un lado—. Puede que dos horas o tres, estamos a las afueras de Inglaterra, ¿eso es suficiente?

No fue necesario que Alfred respondiera, no era suficiente. Nunca lo era. Al cabo de un par de minutos Matthew apagó el televisor, Alfred seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —suspiró resignado y acostumbrado a eso. Alfred quitó el ceño fruncido y sonrió traviesamente, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta por horas.

—¿Recuerdas que Arthur no nos deja subir al desván? —comenzó tanteando el terreno, Matthew ni si quiera respondió pues él continuó hablando—. Arthur no está y tardara un rato en llegar, Francis también lo hará.

—No estoy seguro.

—Será sólo un instante, una mirada pequeñita y regresaremos corriendo a ver televisión, lo prometo Matty —Alfred juntó sus manos e hizo un puchero, ambos sabían que era mentira. Estados Unidos era curioso, y Canadá también aunque en menor grado—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué "no estamos permitidos" en esas habitaciones? Reglas, reglas y más reglas. Ya no somos sus niños, no puede castigarnos por desobedecerlo, y además, nunca lo sabrá.

Otra mentira más, porque ambos sabían que Arthur sabría y ellos serían castigados, ambos sabían que, aunque se diese el milagro de que Arthur no sospechara, Dios lo sabría y sus almas serían condenadas por desobedecer, pero eran curiosos y sólo eran unos adolescentes físicamente, y en edad no eran más que unos niños fingiendo ser adultos. Unos niños llenos de curiosidad.

—No lo sé Alfred… Arthur, Arthur puede descubrirlo —Matthew trataba de ser la voz de la razón como siempre, pero también estaba curioso. Él no solía cuestionar a Arthur, pero eso no significase que no estuviese curioso y tratase de averiguar cosas.

—No lo sabrá. Seremos cuidadosos, lo prometo. Si nos descubre, di que fue idea mía.

—Pero fue idea tuya —dijo en un susurro inaudible, como siempre—. Está bien, sólo una mirada, no debes tocar nada, Alfred. Arthur no debe saber que hemos esculcado en sus cosas.

—¡Yay! ¡Eres el mejor Matty, el mejor! —chilló y vitoreó como si fuese un chiquillo que ha recibido el regalo deseado en navidad, el canadiense sonrió nerviosamente, como si no estuviese seguro.

—Lo que digas, Al —susurró, poniendo a un dormido Kumajirou en el sofá.

Las dos naciones se alejaron del cuarto de televisión con intenciones de subir a la segunda planta y de ahí a la tercera, aquella a la que Arthur no les permitía subir. Matthew fue el primero en subir los escalones seguido muy de cerca de Alfred, no habían avanzado demasiado ni si quiera se habían alejado realmente del vestíbulo cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó insistentemente, los hermanos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Alfred fuera a contestar.

—Mocoso malcriado, dile a tu hermano que baje de esa escalera ahora mismo si sabe lo que le conviene y eso va para ti también, ¿me has escuchado? Un solo pie en mi desván y voy a saberlo.

La llamada se cortó poco después, Alfred colgó el teléfono con el rostro pálido y temblando ligeramente, Matthew bajó corriendo al verlo tan descompuesto.

—¿Qué tienes, Al?, ¿Qué pasó?

Se obligó a tragar saliva, aún estaba nervioso, ¿cómo diablos Arthur lo sabía?, ¿cómo? No importaba, o eso era lo que le decía su mente, pero lo hacía. De cualquier manera se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de negar con la cabeza. Para ese momento, Matthew ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y estaba en un estado similar.

—No puede hacer nada, Matty. Está a kilómetros de distancia, seguramente sólo lo ha dicho porque piensa que estábamos haciendo algo fuera de lugar, no porque realmente lo sepa. Fue una suposición y nada más —las palabras trataban de tranquilizarse a ambos, quizás no lo suficientemente conciliador, Matthew no quería subir.

—¿Y si no lo es? Siempre hacía eso cuando niños, y **siempre** lo sabía. Arthur **siempre** sabía todo.

—Cuando niños, ahora no lo somos más y no puede hacernos nada, ¿verdad? ¡No seas gallina, Matthew! —gritó, como si fuesen precisamente lo que negaba ser, un niño provocando a otro a desobedecer a su padre ausente. Finalmente Matthew accedió, la curiosidad ganándole a la razón.

—Está bien. Sólo cinco minutos y nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro!

Con paso decidido volvieron a subir por la misma escalera, esperaron durante diez minutos pero el teléfono no volvió a sonar. Alfred sonrió y Matthew suspiró, la vez anterior había sido sólo una corazonada de Arthur y nada más. Ambos siguieron subiendo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminaron con pasos decididos hasta el final del pasillo donde estaban las escaleras que los subirían a la segunda planta, el aire en el lugar se sentía un poco más frío y había una cierta sensación de humedad que decidieron ignorar. Inglaterra siempre era un lugar húmedo. Pero tal vez y sólo tal vez debieron prestarle atención a la temperatura.

Un minuto, dos, tres, ¿cuántos minutos llevaban subiendo aquellas escaleras? Ya deberían haber llegado al tercer piso. Alfred se volteó ligeramente para ver hacia atrás y lo único que pudo distinguir fueron interminables escalones, miró hacia el frente y obtuvo la misma visión. Desde abajo, pensó, se veían mucho menos escalones que una vez iniciada la subida. Cuatro minutos, cinco, seis, siete… ¿llevaban diez minutos o había contando mal? Seguramente Matthew sabría el tiempo que llevaban, Matthew siempre sabía el tipo de cosas que a nadie más podía preocuparle.

—Matty, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos subiendo? —Preguntó mirando a su lado de reojo cuando no obtuvo respuesta—. Matty, ¿cuánto?

—No lo sé… —pero era mentira y ambos eran consientes de ello. Alfred no insistió, no queriendo saber porque Matthew le había mentido, porque nunca era nada bueno—. Mira, ya casi llegamos, ¿ves el final de las escaleras?

—Uh, claro Matty, ya era hora ¿no? —una mentira más o una menos, de todas formas iban a irse al infierno.

Minutos después, (¿cuánto podía tardarse alguien subiendo unas escaleras?) habían llegado al tercer piso, era un pasillo enorme con tapices negros y blancos a rombos, todo el pasillo lucía de aquella manera. Las puertas eran blancas o negras y estaban pintadas de forma intercalada, una blanca y la otra negra, y así sucesivamente. Alfred estaba extrañado, el pasillo desentonaba completamente con el resto de la casa, y Arthur no tenía tan mal gusto.

Matthew tomó la mano de su hermano obligándolo a permanecer a su lado.

—Recuerda que prometiste no tocar nada, Alfred —dijo serio, el otro hizo una mueca decepcionada pero no objetó nada.

Caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado mirando las puertas que estaban colocadas a los lados, cada una poseía un pequeño grabado en la puerta. Si ambos gemelos no hubiesen estado tan entretenidos leyendo el contenido de cada grabado, habrían notado las siluetas que les seguían de cerca como si fuesen sus sombras, o tal vez aunque no hubiesen estado distraídos habrían sido incapaces de notarlas.

La casa de Reino Unido era antigua y había cosas que habitaban en ella, había cosas que nadie a excepción del propio país entendería o creería, como todas las criaturas que habitaban aquel lugar. Sus colonias habían sido incapaces de ver, pero aquello sólo las hacia vulnerables a lo inevitable.

—"La habitación del Conde Fantasma" —leyó Alfred con voz temblorosa, no le gustaba lo sobrenatural, nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría sin importar cuantas películas de Hoollywood realizase.

Canadá rió un poco, no todos los días veías a tu hermano el "héroe" tan asustado por una simple oración.

—No tendrás miedo, ¿o sí, Al? —Dijo medio broma medio en serio, Alfred negó con energía—. Eso imaginé, andando.

El plan original era simplemente ir hacia el desván y echar un pequeño pero concienzudo vistazo antes de bajar corriendo hasta la sala y fingir haber visto televisión todo el día, pero no tardaron en cambiar de plan al ver la enorme cantidad de puertas que había en aquel lugar y cada una con un nombre más extraño que el anterior.

—"Habitación de Padfoot, no entrar sin alimento y ropa adecuada" —leyó Canadá sin comprender bien, aunque recordaba vagamente el nombre—. ¿No es "Padfoot" el nombre de un personaje de Harry Potter? —preguntó confuso a su hermano mayor, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no importa, sigamos —avanzaron un poco más y leyó el nombre de la siguiente puerta—. "Tócame con amabilidad" ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Bueno, eres consciente de que ella me ha pedido que lo haga —se justificó antes de tocar con suavidad la superficie lisa de la puerta color negro, sintió humedad en la mano como si la puerta estuviese recién pintada y al retirar la mano se percató de que había dejado su huella en la superficie—. N-no es tan malo como parece, Matt, ¡tu hermano el héroe lo arreglará!

Matthew lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Qué te dije de tocar! —gritó, aunque parecía que apenas había levantado la voz. Golpeó repetidas veces a Estados Unidos en el hombro en señal de molestia, antes de que el chirrido de la puerta de madera abriéndose lo detuviera en seco—. Diablos, Alfred, ¡acabas de romperla!

—¡Sólo pasé la mano por encima!

La puerta estaba abierta. La puerta se había abierto sólo para ellos, y sí Arthur se enteraba (porque iba a hacerlo después de que Alfred hubiese dejado su marca en el lugar) ¿entonces por no echar una mirada mínimo? Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de que Alfred abriera un poco más la puerta, la habitación estaba llena de juguetes diferentes. Soldaditos de madera, tableros de ajedrez, yo-yos, muñecas de porcelana, juegos de té, osos y conejos de peluches de diferentes tamaños y colores, autos de carreras y de bomberos, ambos se miraron unos segundos sin saber que decir.

—¿Coleccionista de juguetes? —preguntó Alfred a la ligera, aunque todos los juguetes en esa habitación parecían familiares.

—Sí, bueno, gustos son gustos —murmuró incomodo el canadiense, al menos eran juguetes inocentes… y no los que había visto cierto día en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Francis, ¿quién lo mandaba a investigar mientras el francés dormía?

—Ya, lo que digas, Matty —resopló antes de cerrar la puerta, ignorando al igual que su hermano, la transformación que sufrían los juguetes a simple polvo y telarañas.

Siguieron su camino por el largo pasillo el cual parecía seguir más allá de lo que sus ojos miraban, pero no podía ser, la casa de Inglaterra no era tan grande ¿o sí? De lo que Matthew estaba seguro es que estaba emocionado, Alfred también lo estaba, pero Alfred se emocionaba por cualquier cosa que saliese de su rutina. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Matthew se detuvo con una extraña sensación, Alfred nunca se quedaba callado.

—¿Al, dónde fuiste? —preguntó con cansancio.

Su hermano, el que se suponía iba a su lado, había adquirido sus dotes de invisibilidad en un parpadeo (quizás no tan rápido, pero dos minutos no eran tanto tiempo como para que Alfred se hubiese esfumado). Canadá probó una vez más llamándolo pero ninguna voz respondió, preocupado de lo que Estados Unidos pudiese hacer sin supervisión Matthew decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, llamando a su hermano cada que pasaba por una puerta.

—¡Al, sal de una vez! —gritó cuando había pasado una decena de puertas con nombres que no recordaba haber leído, ¿era posible que él se hubiese perdido? No podía ser, él tenía un buen sentido de orientación—. ¡Alfred!

Alfred, pese a todo, no apareció.

—¿Un perro? —Alfred detuvo la mano a centímetros del picaporte, parpadeó confuso y se alejó.

Matthew no estaba en su campo de visión. Su hermano **no** se alejaba cuando iban a explorar (alguien debía cuidar que no muriese por exceso de entusiasmo), así que, ¿dónde estaba Matthew? Decidió que encontrar a su gemelo tenía prioridad sobre un simple can.

—Vale, muy bueno, ya entendí que no debo tocar y dejaré de hacerlo, ¿puedes salir, Matty? —preguntó con voz dócil, queriendo apaciguar la posible molestia que sentía el canadiense. Después de transcurrir diez minutos y no verlo aparecer, Alfred comenzó a preocuparse.

—¡Matthew, sal ya mismo! —unos segundos, Alfred comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro pero sólo había puertas y puertas sin fin—. Estoy molestándome, ¡Sal!

Un ladrido en tono bajo y profundo. Alfred volteó la cabeza, Reino Unido no había mencionado nada sobre tener un perro. Un giro, dos y no había nada en el pasillo exceptuando aquellas velas que no había notada hasta el momento.

—¡MATTHEW! —gritó una última vez.

Su hermano no salió de su escondite.

—Muy bien, iré a buscarte, Matthew, pero no me esperes de buen humor —gruñó amenazante. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar por el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando puertas descuidadamente en busca de su hermano.

Las puertas que son abiertas deben ser cerradas con precaución porque pueden quedar mal cerradas. Una risa baja y chillona se filtró atreves de una de las puertas que Alfred cerró, una criatura diminuta en apariencia salió de la habitación, su figura no se apreciaba pues estaba cubierta por una nube vaporosa de humo negro; sin embargo aquella risa era fría y escalofriante.

Estados Unidos caminaba con pasos firmes sobre el piso alfombrado, a cada paso que daba una nueva vela se iba encendiendo para iluminar el camino. Frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que ese tipo de cosas lo perturbasen en lo absoluto, —Además, no hay nadie para ayudar—. Pensó por un momento, para luego regañarse por lo mismo, él era un héroe y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para vencer aquellas velas que proporcionaban luz fantasmagórica. No necesitaba de nadie para encontrar a Matthew en medio de aquel enorme lugar, y no necesitaba a nadie que respirase tan cerca de su cuello…

—¡Matthew deja de hacer eso maldita sea! —chilló frustrado, dando un manotazo al aire para quitarse a su hermano de encima. Se volteó con la ira brillándole en los ojos, ¿hermano sensato? Pues ya lo iba a escuchar—. ¡Qué pensaste cuando…!

Pero Matthew no estaba a sus espaldas, ni si quiera estaba cerca. No había ningún rastro del canadiense, pero Alfred estaba seguro que alguien había respirado pesadamente sobre su hombro.

—T-Tranquilízate, Alfred, debes mantener la calma y encontrarlo —tomó un par de respiraciones hasta escuchar el ruido de un objeto de vidrio estrellándose contra el piso. Pegó un brinco y se giró en la dirección dónde había escuchado el ruido, provenía de una puerta abierta a una distancia no muy grande de donde estaba, la luz se encontraba encendida y se colaba por el espacio abierto de la puerta.

Quiso enojarse con su hermano, pero la única sensación que recorría su cuerpo era el alivio. Corrió en dirección a la puerta, recordando todas aquellas veces cuando él salía a jugar al bosque sin avisar y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche, la imagen de Arthur corriendo a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y tomándolo de los hombros entre balbuceos con una mezcla de alivio y enojo era una buena descripción de lo que él hacía en esos momentos, la única diferencias es que el alivio no duró mucho tiempo. Matthew no estaba la habitación.

Cuando quiso salir del lugar ya era tarde, la puerta se encontraba cerrada y por más que golpeó no pudo tirarla abajo, ni romper el picaporte.

—¡Arthur! —gritó, presa de un súbito miedo profundo. Estaba en casa de Arthur, en un lugar donde no debería estar. Arthur les había advertido no subir y a él no le había importado, había obligado a Matthew a subir con él, y ahora se encontraba atrapado en una habitación que olía a humo, sintiendo que una mano fría sujetaba su espalda y la arañaba en cada toque.

Azufre, humo y restos de cenizas en el piso. Su espalda comenzaba a arder como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel, sentía tirones en su cabello y esa desagradable respiración en su cuello erizándole la punta del cabello. ¿Iba a morir? No lo creía, era una nación y no podía morir así… pero el miedo era demasiado fuerte para dejarlo pensar una posibilidad más alentadora.

Dios lo estaba castigando como Arthur siempre había dicho. Su cuerpo iba a ser purificado en el fuego, por eso olía de aquella forma la habitación. Ese era un castigo divino, y el peor miedo de Estados Unidos de América se volvía realidad.

La criatura maliciosa simplemente avivaba las llamas en su propio cuerpo, observando sin ojos como el cuerpo del rubio se iba dejando escurrir sobre el piso hasta terminar sentado con la espalda en la pared. No iba a matarlo y arruinar su diversión tan rápido, sólo iba a torturarlo un poco más, podía ver las lágrimas formársele en la comisura de los ojos.

Alfred cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas escurrieron. Odiaba llorar y que lo vieran hacerlo. Pero llorar en soledad cuando estás a punto de morir era todavía peor.

—Dios, sé que he hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, he mentido, peleado, engañado y robado. He invadido otros países y amenazado a muchos más pero, si cabe perdón en tu corazón, me gustaría pedirte que dejaras ir a mi hermano —junto las manos al momento de cerrar los ojos y susurrar lo que pensó, en su aterrada razón, que sería su última oportunidad—, él es amable, comprensivo y sensato, tú y yo sabemos que Matt nunca ha desobedecido a Arthur (aún cuando el que rompió aquel librero, cuando teníamos ocho, fue él y no yo), así que no te enfades con él…

Dejó que su mente rememorase aquel incidente como si lo estuviese reviviendo en carne propia una vez más.

_Aún no podían entrar a la biblioteca, Arthur no los dejaba ir sin supervisión, pero Matthew quería leer y sabía cómo abrirse paso sin ser notado. Era seguir una simple rutina que Alfred sabía de memoria, esperar a que Arthur saliera, colarse en la biblioteca y agarrar un libro. Después de terminarlo la rutina era la misma, Arthur saldría y Matthew devolvería el libro. Pero no esa vez._

_Matthew había elegido un libro de un estante alto, y Alfred había tenido que ayudarlo a subir. La escalera se tambaleó un par de veces, y antes de colocar el libro donde iba Matthew tropezó y para no caer se sujetó de la estantería, la cual se vino sobre él, Alfred, que lo estaba cargando, quedó sepultado bajo la montaña de libros y el cuerpo de su hermano. Arthur había llegado en cuestión de minutos al escuchar el ruido._

_Arthur había gritado, al principio de terror al ver a sus preciosas colonias, una vez que comprobó que estaban sanas y salvas los gritos de preocupación pasaron a ser de molestia. Arthur había mirado con severidad a Matthew, quien tomó a Kumajirou del escritorio y lo apretó con fuerza, escondió su cara en su peluche y esperó el inminente castigo, el cual nunca llegó. Alfred había gritado y pataleado en aquella ocasión, alegando que él no había sido._

—_¡Alfred F. Jones, no me mientas! —había gritado Arthur cuando su paciencia terminó—. Venir aquí debió ser idea tuya, tu hermano no haría algo como esto por su cuenta. ¿Qué te he dicho de amenazarlo para que haga lo que quieras?_

_Alfred recuerda haber sollozado al verse incapaz de defenderse. ¡Ni si quiera había sido idea suya! Arthur no le había creído, le había dicho que si seguía mintiendo le quemaría las manos y los pies, y aunque Alfred sabía que su tutor no era capaz de hacer algo como eso, la amenaza fue suficiente para hacerlo guardar silencio. _

_Aquella vez había permanecido castigado durante un mes completo, por mentir, destruir el estante y maltratar los libros, además de amenazar a Matthew. Lo peor había sido cuando Arthur le ordenó ir a su habitación y traerle el ramillete de abedul, Matthew había escondido su cara en su oso para que Alfred no viera su sonrisa, pero Estados Unidos la había visto._

_Durante todo ese mes no había querido ver a Matthew, pero finalmente había aceptado sus disculpas cuando su hermano le dijo lo heroico que había sido cubriéndolo._

Suspiró, al menos su último pensamiento no había sido demasiado egoísta. —Ojala Matt estuviera aquí— pensó. Cuando abrió los ojos la habitación estaba vacía, el olor a humo había desaparecido y aquella sensación de alguien respirando sobre él había cesado.

—Arthur, ¿estás prestando atención? —preguntó el ministro, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la presencia del país, pero ya que todos parecían tratarle con tanta familiaridad trataba de convencerse de que no le querían tomar el pelo.

Reino Unido se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con cierta mórbida fascinación su vaso de agua. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los labios, antes de dejar escapar algo parecido a "Así que fue Matthew, ¿eh?", con un tono divertido. Esperó unos minutos, sin despegar la vista del vaso de agua incluso cuando volvió a ser llamado por su nuevo jefe que no sabía si preocuparse o indignarse por la falta de atención.

—Entonces, esas serán las medidas a tomar, ¿correcto? —dijo con irritación. Reino Unido había sido quien insistió en que se revisase el tema, porque no terminaba de convencerse, y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Párrafo uno, sección c —dijo con calma, ignorando el tono empleado—. Revisar eso te llevara una media hora —agregó en voz alta, sin despegar sus ojos de la imagen que le devolvía el agua cristalina—. Canadá —dijo en una voz tan baja, que se asemejó más a una brisa. La imagen poco a poco cambió, dejando atrás la figura temblorosa de Alfred y mostrando poco a poco la silueta de Canadá, quien era seguido de cerca por una decena de las hadas que vivían en su casa.

Sí, definitivamente estaba molesto con ese par de niños traviesos, pero no es como si le sorprendiese demasiado. Estados Unidos llevaba años queriendo esculcar en su casa sin conseguirlo, y Canadá era un chico curioso al final de cuentas y además, Reino Unido siempre creyó que una vez el chico agarrase confianza sería más abierto a hacer desastres, como su hermano.

A pesar de ello, Reino Unido se preocupaba por sus antiguas colonias y no las dejaría solas en su casa sin tener un ojo vigilante sobre ellas. Sabía que no importaba cuanto trataran nunca podrían subir al tercer piso real, y se quedarían en esa ilusión hasta que él llegara, pero las ilusiones mágicas siempre habían sido peligrosas, más ahora que se habían separado.

Y mientras su ministro leía indignadamente lo que se debía corregir, él observaba con cuidado lo que hacían los chicos, esperando que no les ocurriera nada malo mientras estaba lejos.

Matthew se detuvo, mirando hacia los lados ante la sensación de ser observado. Había recorrido aquel pasillo tres veces y no había una sola pista sobre el paradero de su hermano, lo cual era imposible, ¿cómo podía perderse alguien en una casa? Quizás Alfred, aburrido de no encontrar nada, había regresado a la sala a ver televisión. La idea se le antojó tentadora.

—Pero conociendo a Alfred, lo último que haría sería ver televisión —suspiró, su hermano debía estar escondido en algún lugar de aquella casa. Por algún motivo recordó los cuentos que Arthur les relataba antes de ir a dormir, donde si una persona se perdía terminaba vagando eternamente, sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca más, ¿entendido Matthew? Nunca más accedes a ver las habitaciones de Arthur con Alfred.

De repente, como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído, se le ocurrió que la única forma de encontrar a Alfred era avanzar hacia adelante, porque Alfred nunca iba hacia atrás. Las hadas que le miraban con insana diversión deshicieron sus sonrisas al verlo salir de aquel hechizo que lo hacía dar vueltas en círculos.

Empezó caminando, y después esa misma voz (muy parecida a la de Arthur), le dijo que debía correr tan rápido como pudiese y entrar en la primer puerta que le llamase la atención, y Matthew corrió como si lo fuesen persiguiendo (lo cual era cierto, más no lo sabía) y no se detuvo hasta llegar a una puerta semi abierta, "entra" le dijo la voz y así lo hizo.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe sin preocuparse en medir su fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que el ruido podía escucharse en toda la habitación. Un bulto a su lado saltó con el ruido, y ambas miradas se miraron con reconocimiento.

—¡Alfred!

—¡Matthew!

Se acercaron y se miraron más detalladamente, comprando si el otro tenía alguna herida invisible que sólo ellos pudieran percibir. Compartieron un pequeño pero reconfortante abrazo, y cuando se soltaron ambos lucían más tranquilos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta rieron relajados, no recordaban la última vez que habían hecho algo así—. ¡Te perdiste!, ¡No, tú lo hiciste! —se miraron nuevamente, y Matthew se dio por vencido, podían seguir así durante horas si uno no cedía, y Alfred no lo haría.

—Seguí caminando hasta que me di cuenta que no estabas, creí que estarías en alguna de las habitaciones y te busqué. Después pensé que habías ido a ver televisión pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Eso era tener sentido común —dijo lo último con sarcasmo—. Al final te encontré, muy aburrido.

Alfred asintió un par de veces, ¿su hermano pensaba que él se había ido? Bueno, motivos tenía, pero él pensaba que había sido Matthew quien se había alejado. La idea de explorar ya no le era tan llamativa como en un principio.

—Pensé que te habías escondido porque estabas molesto, ya sabes, por lo de la marca en la puerta —dijo en un tono serio, como si le preocupase algo. Aún estaba asustado por lo que había sucedió hace unos momentos—. Matty… quiero salir de aquí —susurró sin mirar a su hermano, de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando le pedía dormir con él tras tener una pesadilla y no estar Arthur en casa.

Matthew contuvo el aliento. Alfred estaba con la vista hacia otro lado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su voz salía forzada, además del ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Estados Unidos estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Matthew lo conocía bien, cuando Alfred veía películas de horror se volvía una masa gelatinosa que no dejaba de gritar "¡Que miedo, que horror!", pero cuando estaba realmente asustado se quedaba casi estático.

—Vamos Al, salgamos de aquí —dijo despacio, tomándole la mano con fuerza.

En otras circunstancias Alfred hubiera bromeado sobre lo gay que se veía su hermano haciendo eso y Matthew lo hubiese regañado por horas, echándole en cara que no debían haber subido ahí en primer lugar. Pero por esta vez simplemente se limitó a sacar a su hermano de la habitación y esperar encontrar la salida.

El silencio los acompañó durante todo el camino sin rumbo, de vez en cuando ambos miraban de reojo al otro, para asegurarse que de no desaparecería si se descuidaban.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró Canadá, sentía los parpados pasados como pocas veces. Volteó y la vista que tuvo fue de Estados Unidos luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, apretó con más fuerza la mano de su hermano, no dispuesto a perderlo—. Resiste Al, ya estamos cerca de la escaleras —sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

Pero nunca llegaron a las escaleras porque ambos cayeron al piso presas de un sueño profundo. Reino Unido se paró empujando la silla al piso, el ministro lo miró asustado por la brusca reacción y cuando quiso hablar se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a Arthur salir de ahí como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Reino Unido marcó el número de Francia, ¿había ido a comprar toda la tienda o qué? Ya debería haber vuelto a casa e impedir que esos dos husmearan por donde no debían. El teléfono sonó varias veces pero nadie cogió la llamada, Arthur paró un taxi y le indicó el caminó a su casa, al poco tiempo comenzó a llover en la ciudad.

—Aceleré —indicó con mal humor, un trueno acentuó sus palabras. El conductor intimidado se limitó a acatar la orden.

Francia estaba a unos minutos de llegar a la casa de Reino Unido, francamente vivir en una mansión en medio de la nada tenía sus inconvenientes, cuando vio la lluvia repentina. No le extrañó, ni si quiera le dio importancia al hecho de que según los meteorólogos sería un día soleado libre de nubes. Los truenos y relámpagos que no tardaron en surgir le hicieron pedirle al conductor que redujera la velocidad y manejase con cuidado.

Una melodía familiar inundó el aire y rápidamente tomó el teléfono móvil, tras unos segundos lo despegó de su oído por miedo a quedar sordo ante los gritos y reclamos de un furioso británico.

Apenas logró distinguir un puñado de palabras entre las que se encontraban "francés", "niños", "escaleras", "planta alta" y "husmear" fue ahí cuando entendió el mensaje.

—¿Según tú, Arthur, no tenías cubierta la zona anti "niños"? —preguntó preocupado, le importaba muy poco si cualquier desconocido iba y trataba de robar o husmear en la casa de su vecino, pero le aterraba que quienes lo hubieran hecho sean sus preciosos niños.

Reino Unido al otro de la línea guardo silencio. Pensó que decir "No es mi culpa que hayan husmeado sabiendo que no debían", estaría fuera de lugar además de ser infantil. Cierto que era su casa y ese hechizo servía para que nadie que no fuese él pudiese subir a las habitaciones secretas, pero debió haber previsto aquello conociendo a esos dos como los conocía.

Sin poder contestar apropiadamente le pidió/ordenó a Francia apurarse, su coche tardaría un poco debido a un embotellamiento producido por la lluvia, que para variar, se debía a su mal humor.

Francia entró y dejó las cosas compradas desperdigadas sobre una mesa, la casa se encontraba mortalmente silenciosa lo cual descartaba la posibilidad de que aquella llamada fuese solo una broma típica del humor inglés. Se aventuró a llamarlos un par de veces sin éxito.

Reino Unido entró, sorprendentemente, al instante siguiente, la ropa le escurría por la lluvia, que a cada minuto que pasaba parecía arreciar. Francia lo miró sorprendido y Reino Unido se limitó a devolverle la mirada con desdén, incluso en esas situaciones las apariencias podían sobre ellos.

Con pasos rápidos subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, ahí Reino Unido le dijo a Francia que no lo siguiera, si lo hacía sólo iba a estorbar, Francia sintió un sentimiento agridulce asentarse en su estomago pero lo dejó estar tras dedicarle una mirada de exasperación.

Arthur subió hasta la entrada del tercer piso, e instantáneamente aparecieron varias de sus hadas sonriéndole con calidez aunque un brillo de travesura se escondía en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Han visto a dos niños rubios por aquí? Se han perdido en el camino y he tenido que venir por ellos —dijo con preocupación, esperaba que sus amigas no quisieran quedárselos, conocía muy bien el gusto que tenían por secuestrar niños en la antigüedad.

Las hadas se miraron entre ellas antes de soltar una pequeña risilla que a Arthur no le gustó demasiado.

—Esos niños que dices, ¿son tuyos? —Preguntaron con una sonrisa casi burlista, los ojitos les brillaban como si tuviesen un gran secreto.

—Sí, son míos. Les agradecería infinitamente si me los devuelven vivos y con cada uno de sus miembros unidos a sus cuerpos —mencionó, sintiéndose en la obligación de ser especifico.

—¡No hemos visto a nadie! —gritaron al momento siguiente las hadas, no querían dejar ir a esos dos niños, los querían para ellas.

Arthur apretó los labrios, y la lluvia comenzó a expandirse por el resto del territorio, haciéndose un poco más fuerte. Un trueno hizo tambalear la luz del lugar, las hadas lo miraron con reticencia, Reino Unido se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que están aquí y los quiero de vuelta, son mis… —no supo si llamarles hijos, hermanos pequeños, niños o algo parecido. Referirse a ellos como sus colonias se le hizo tentador, pero fuera de lugar, las hadas le miraron esperando que continuara, esperando ser convencidas— son mis hijos y los quiero de vuelta —dijo al final, después de todo él los había criado.

—Si no los recuperas, ¿lloverá todo el día? —preguntó una de las hadas. Pareciera una pregunta sin importancia, pero ellas amaban la naturaleza, y si su travesura ponía al país, su amado hogar, en un estado de lluvias sin interrupciones, sería un problema pues las flores morirían al igual que los cultivos y los animales se verían amenazados.

—Todo el día y toda la noche, durante todo el año —afirmó Arthur, él realmente no podía estar tanto tiempo triste o enojado como para arruinar el tiempo de aquella forma, pero si eso servía para recuperar a Alfred y Matthew entonces lo diría.

Las hadas se miraron unos minutos antes de darse por vencidas, querían mucho a su bello hogar como para hacerlo enojar con sus travesuras, además, Reino Unido se preocupaba porque ellas tuvieran siempre lo que necesitaban, así que por una vez iban a ceder fácilmente.

—Ahí, están ahí —corearon, apuntaron a un rincón donde de pronto aparecieron los gemelos, todavía dormidos, Arthur dejó de contener la respiración al ver que estaban intactos y en sus formas originales (sus amigas tenían un extraño gusto por transformar a las personas en cosas)—. Sólo están dormidos, estarán bien.

Y Arthur les creyó, porque al final, ellas nunca le habían mentido. Les sonrió agradecido y la lluvia comenzó a calmarse, haciendo que el sol volviese a salir tal y como habían pronosticado en un principio. Las hadas salieron por las ventanas y cuando lo hicieron la ilusión se desvaneció, Arthur le envió un mensaje a Francis pidiéndole que subiera y se encontraron a mitad de las escaleras.

Francia cargó a un dormido Canadá y Reino Unido hizo lo mismo con Estados Unidos, bajaron las escaleras con ellos y los dejaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, más tarde, cuando despertaran, Arthur pensaba darles el regaño de sus vidas, pero de momento, simplemente los dejaría dormir.

—Tal vez así aprendan a no husmear en mi casa —murmuró, mientras Francia preparaba la cena y él se encontraba robándole trozos de la misma cuando el francés se descuidaba.

—Quizás —coincidió el francés, antes de poner los ojos—. ¿Cómo aprenderás a no robarte la comida cuando la preparo? —dijo después, Arthur sonrió burlonamente, encogiéndose de hombros, invitándolo a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sin dejar de parecer una persona decente (o eso esperaba). Tenían mucho tiempo libre hasta que esos dos despertaran, y cuando Arthur los pusiera a limpiar toda su casa como castigo, tendrían aún más.


End file.
